


call my name

by Iteunmul



Series: 10 days of sulay aha [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Elves, Fantasy, M/M, Pining, Vampires, this time its YIXING pining yeehaw boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: It's like a dream. If I don't wake up, I won't lose it.(Yixing is heart-shatteringly in love with someone who doesn'tquiteseem to get it).
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: 10 days of sulay aha [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054949
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	call my name

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mention of blood/drinking blood

Yixing’s head tips against the wall, “What are you doing?” His voice comes out strained, like a wire being pulled taut from both ends. Junmyeon merely just adjusts his position in Yixing’s lap, settling back before beaming at him with a captivating smile..

“You said you needed to feed,” Junmyeon methodically loosens the collar of his robe. Pulling at the strings around his neck that keep it closed. The material flutters open and Yixing’s eyes wander down until they reach the necklace that rests between Junmyeon’s collarbones. The right sleeve of his robe gracefully flutters off, leaving his shoulder bare in front of Yixing’s eyes, taunting him. “So feed.” 

Elvish mannerisms had always intrigued Yixing. They were slow to love, cautious with intimacy, yet they moved so freely with everyone. Platonic. Isn’t that what Junmyeon had said? Not awkward with romantic love, but at ease with platonic love. Junmyeon, it seems, doesn’t really know how to differ between the two. He would be thoroughly embarrassed, but flattered, if Yixing were to recite a poem or some sort of declaration of love to him. But here he is openly offering his body, his _blood,_ as if it were no big deal. 

Depending on the vampire, it could be a big deal. Yixing hadn’t really thought much about the potential romantic intricacies of feeding-- but undeniably, every vampire would agree that feeding from your _partner_ was an intimate act. Of course Junmyeon wasn’t Yixing’s partner, but he desperately _wanted_ him to be. 

If Yixing felt the need to breathe, his chest would be rising and falling heavily. But he doesn’t, so he displays his struggle differently. With strained closed eyes, his hands balled into tight fists on either side of Junmyeon’s waist, and forcing his fangs to retreat back. 

“No, I won’t.” Yixing sounds _pained,_ and Junmyeon smells so good he has to clench his jaw tersely in order to not just sink his fangs into his pretty neck. 

Junmyeon doesn’t help his restraint, fingers gently trailing down Yixing’s jawline as if he’s trying to coax him to just… open up and bite.

“Why not?” HIs voice is soft, curious, like the first bloom of flowers after a harsh winter. He’s not teasing, and that just makes it a little harder for Yixing. Junmyeon is genuinely curious, not offended, not cruelly taunting him. 

Yixing opens his eyes, quickly glancing over to the exposed shoulder, and back to Junmyeon’s expectant and warm gaze.

“It’s...different,” Yixing pauses, contemplating his words. He’d rather not accidentally offend Junmyeon. “It’s different for us. Feeding can be...Intimate.” The worst part is how Yixing really could just lean over, and help himself to Junmyeon’s offering-- but he _won’t._ “It’s not something we take lightly.”

“It’s not something _I_ take lightly either,” Junmyeon frowns, leaning back. “I did my research.” 

And oh, the thought of Junmyeon caring enough to read up on it, to actually research and take in the vampire customs and how they differ from his own elvish ways makes Yixing’s heart (yes, his stone cold unbeating dead for centuries heart) feel something akin to a flutter. Yixing stamps the flutter down mentally, opting to uncurl his hands instead of focusing on the feeling. 

Junmyeon, as always, doesn’t seem to feel the slightest bit of embarrassment. He’s looking steadily at Yixing, his mouth pressed into a thin line. He’s displeased, maybe he even feels rejected. Yixing rarely says no to him after all. 

“Feeding is… a choice. You’re very well aware of that, the times have changed after all” Junmyeon inhales slowly, and the silver flowers engraved on his skin pulse with it. Yixing had always admired them, from a distance, and especially up close. “So here I am, offering you my blood, as _my_ choice.” 

Yixing does the next best thing to sinking his fangs into Junmyeon-- pulls him in closer. He rests his lips on his shoulders, pressing light kisses onto every silver flower he sees. His mouth twitches against his skin. It doesn’t help that Junmyeon smells so _good._ So enticing and sweet, an intoxicating combination that makes Yixing just want to push him up against the wall and take, and take, and _take._

He inhales sharply, “No.” He repeats again, firmly. He pulls away, looking Junmyeon squarely in the eye. “It’s not just a choice, it’s an _act._ An act of _intimacy,”_ he explains as patiently as he can. “So if I feed from you, I want it to be special.” 

Junmyeon purses his lips, hands coming to cup Yixing’s jaw. He leans in, pressing his lips against Yixing’s once, twice, three times. Once is the standard greeting, two is for friends, three is for… _prospects_ , more than three means they value you more than life itself. Maybe Yixing is imagining, maybe his heart is spinning illusions to soothe itself but Junmyeon looks like he might lean in for fourth. 

There’s an argument on Junmyeon’s tongue, and Yixing watches as he swallows it down in favour of not angering Yixing. As if Yixing were capable of holding any bitter feelings towards Junmyeon in the first place. 

“Is that a promise?” Junmyeon murmurs thoughtfully, his glowing eyes searching Yixing’s for the barest hint of a lie. 

“If you want it to be.” 

Junmyeon gracefully lifts his hand up to Yixing’s face, his fingers tilting Yixing’s chin with a delicate touch. “I want it to be one.” 

Yixing can’t look away, he’s never been able too. Junmyeon’s eyes, bright and earnest, burn into him with more intensity than the very biting heat of the sun. Yixing almost says to take _him_ as one. Take himself as a promise to be branded and withheld until Junmyeon holds his last breath. A promise forJunmyeon to stay by his side forever, but he shuts up and closes his eyes again. 

“Then take it as one.”

**Author's Note:**

> im 99% sure there r mistakes ima change em later bc as you all already know I am the president of being lazy


End file.
